Personality Traits-A GB story
by BlueMoon4657
Summary: When the guys discover a mysterious crystal prism on a bust, they're not sure what it is. But the mystery gets weirder when the prism somehow divides Egon into the 5 main parts of his personality, and the guys discover there's more to the emotionally steeled Ghostbuster. But then the prism goes missing. Will the guys be able to find the prism and get their resident brainiac whole?


Chapter 1-The Prism

It was another day in New York. And everyone's favorite paranormal containment squad was busy busting 3 Class 2s at a bookstore.

"Heads up!" Dr. Peter Venkman yelled as a pile of books came crashing down on him.

"Ow!" Dr. Ray Stantz exclaimed, "I just got another paper cut!"

"We're gonna be covered in paper cuts by the time we're done here!" Winston Zeddemore said.

"Agreed, but we still have to take care of the ghosts." Dr. Egon Spengler said, while unfortunately having several paper cuts on his face."

After an hour of getting buried by books, getting paper cuts, and trying not to set the bookstore on fire, the ghosts were caught, but the guys unfortunately had paper cuts everywhere.

"Come on, let's go tell the owner we got the ghosts and get out of here.' Peter said. But then he tripped and accidentally pulled a book off the self. But then the bookshelf moved out of the way and revealed a secret box on a podium.

"What the heck?" Winston said.

"That's something you don't see in a bookstore." Ray said.

"Yes, but I wonder what's in the box." Egon said as he headed over to it.

"Careful Spengs." Peter warned as he got up, "It could be a trap."

"I will." Egon said. He then picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a mysterious crystal prism.

"Whoa man." Winston said with awe, "That's something you definitely don't find in a bookstore."

"Why the heck would a prism be hidden in a bookstore?" Ray said curiously.

"I'm not sure, but let's take it with us so no one will get hurt if it's dangerous or magical." Peter said.

"A magical prism?" Egon said rolling his eyes, "Not logical."

"You don't seem thrilled that we discovered a crystal prism." Peter said, "In fact, I don't know what emotion you're showing right now."

Egon ignored Peter as he and the others met with the owner.

"By the way, is this your prism?" Ray asked.

"No, it's not. I don't even know where that came from." the owner replied.

"We found it behind a bookcase. Not sure how it got there, but it looked like had been there for a while." Winston said.

"Well, for taking care of the ghosts today, it's yours. I don't want it if it's magical." the owner said.

"Well, thank you." Peter said.

The four then loaded up and headed back to the firehall. Peter was in the backseat holding the prism. He was amazed at it, and how he and the guys discovered it.

"I wonder how it got in the bookstore." Peter said.

"Well, we can do more research at the firehall." Ray said.

The four then pulled into the firehall, and got out. Janine Melnitz was sitting at her desk.

"Hey Janine, look what we found on the job." Peter said as he showed her the prism.

"Ooh, pretty." Janine said as she held the prism, "How did this end up at a bookstore?"

"Don't know. The owner said it wasn't his, and he said we could keep it." Ray said.

"Keep what?" Jenny Moran asked as she and Kylie Griffin came downstairs.

"This." Ray said holding up the prism.

"Oh, wow." Jenny said, "Where'd y'all find this?"

"At the bookstore. It was hidden behind a bookcase." Winston replied.

"Interesting place to find a crystal prism." Kylie said.

"Yeah. Hey Ray, think fast!" Peter said as he tossed the prism to Ray. All of a sudden the prism began glowing.

"Uh guys? I think it's doing something!" Ray exclaimed, "You take it!" he said tossing it to Winston.

"I don't want it man!" Winston said tossing it to Janine.

"Uh-uh!" Janine said tossing it to Peter.

"No way!" Peter said tossing it to Egon.

Egon caught it, but then the prism sucked him, and the prism divided into 5 smaller crystals. Everyone gasped in horror. The crystals then began spinning in a circle and shooting out light. All of a sudden, different versions of Egon were standing in front of them.

"Uh...what did we do?!" Janine exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Peter exclaimed.

"Guys, I think we just split Egon into 5 versions of himself!" Ray exclaimed.

To be continued...


End file.
